Tell Me No Tales
Isn't This Still America? I'm starting this blog because there's a lot that needs to be said that nobody in the media is talking about. Oh sure, those guys on GNN will tell you all about Magneto and how he's a terrorist and the death toll in New York, and that's important. But there are other stories that nobody's talking about. Thankfully, the blogosphere is shedding light on some pretty scary $&*% going down in New Manhattan. This tag, for instance, has been sprayed all over the place. Get it? Three eyes on the skull, very clever. Go out and stomp some mutant heads! Everyone's doing it! And the #!$&ing devil horns are a real subtle touch, right? The talking heads on GNN and in the rest of the mainstream media have been jabbering about this as if it's some kind of mystery that can't be decoded. Give me a #!$&ing break. What they're not even bothering to report is that the Friends of Humanity, that so-called "think-tank" is nothing but a front for a home-grown domestic terrorist group: the Reavers. I'm still doing my homework on them, but these guys are #!$&ing scary, and they're in bed with some pretty influential lawmakers. You know, the ones claiming that a strict interpretation of the Constitution means that mutants don't count as American citizens. I'll have another post on these guys in the coming weeks, when I get more information. But that's not what I want to focus on today. A little-reported story after the Ultimatum Wave was how New York Police captured an alleged "mutant terrorist". You might've heard that part, but do you know the rest of the story? The Roxxon Corporation steps up and offers to "take custody" of the alleged terrorist. What kind of country do we live in where the police turn over a suspect to a private corporation without even a trial? That's not how things are supposed to work in America. And really, am I the only one who's utterly baffled by the logic these people are using? According to police, this mutant is believed to have been a part of Magneto's plan to wipe out New York. But, uh, reality check: no evidence of this has ever been offered, other than him being a mutant who's identity can't be verified. And let's break it down. Say you're Magneto, and you want to destroy New York. If you're already throwing a ninety-foot wall of water traveling at half the speed of sound at it, what the #!$& is some guy made of rocks going to do that the tidal wave isn't? This is just some stupid, knee-jerk reaction by some racist #!$&ing cops who found someone with a physical mutation. You've seen that YourTube video of the "arrest", right? The first thing, the very first thing the cops did when this guy popped out from under a crumbled building was to shoot him on sight. And when that didn't work and he threw his hands in the air and screamed "Stop shooting! I'm a kid!" and then cooperated by lying down on the street with his hands on his head, they try tazing him before they even bother cuffing him. And now this guy's sitting in the the Roxxon Facility up in White Plains with no trial, no lawyer, and not even a police officer on the grounds to make sure his rights are protected. This makes me #!$&ing sick. - Anonymous